Enter The Sleep-walker
by James m.cep
Summary: Ghosts, genies, werewolves, and local ghost hunters clash in my new town. I am a Freak compared to most people but this is just insane. What kind of crazy town has my family fallen into? Add these things to my already problematic life and I can't imagine anyone else's who can be as bad! I could be wrong though. there is a person who has to deal with all these crazies daily,Phantom.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first ever Fanfic I have had several ideas about stories for a bunch of different communities but this is my first one I am showing! It contains an OC and she will be the main POV but never fear shippers there will be no relationship forming between her and Danny outside of friendship. Well thanks for reading this first ever author's note by me. And now let the FIC begin!**

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

_**Prologue:**_

My mother's gray SUV sped along the road to a new town, a new job and a new home. I used the word home loosely. This place can't be home. Mildly irritated with this realization, I drum my fingers against the armrest of my door. Unsatisfied with the noise, I begin tapping my nails instead of my blunt fingers making the noise louder and more annoying. I detect a frown appearing on my mother's face. Good, she is not as unhappy as me right now but it is a start. My brother seems to be getting irritated as well… I did not want that. I stop the infernal tapping just as my mother begins to rebuke my actions. Her mouth is left ajar from her half-formed thought. She lets out an audible sigh.

She says," I know this isn't what you wanted…"

"Whatever gave it away, I wonder?" I cut her off.

"The pouting and the constant glare on your face are great signs" she teases but changes her tone and continues," But regardless this was the best option"

I steal a glance at my brother, he is not happy with the current conversation. A conversation that's been had far too many times in his opinion. There has been a constant friction between the members of my family since the incident. To get away from the conversation in some way he slips on his head-phones. Since rolling out of a moving car in the middle of nowhere would be a bad idea.

"We could have stayed" I remark knowing this was not at all a viable option but I continue the stream of conversation that's been far too common.

Mom grips the steering wheel harder. I have a great view of her arms and a portion of her face from the back seat on the passenger side. She would have wanted to stay as well and I feel some shame for being so stubborn. Not enough to stop, but enough to make me irritated with myself. Her grip loosens and her white knuckles are suddenly flushed from the blood returning to the surface of her skin.

"Oh?" she intoned condescendingly and continues in saying," Staying is definitely a better option in retrospect…but what would we have done about money; for food? For rent? For medical bills?"

My anger flares at the last question. We have been going through these last few weeks pointedly avoiding this but she brings it up here and now when I can't get away from her infuriating logical reasons for her complete destruction of my life. I want to get away from this. I want to get back to the way things were before.

"Okay, okay! I get it!" I shout and it seems to register on my mom's face.

Now she seems to be regretting her words and diverts her face to the road and to the left, completely obscuring her face's pale skin with her onyx black hair. Two traits that we both share. My brother, Salazar, on the other is is different, he has a golden brown tan and light brown shade in his hair. So much like our father.

In most families the oldest generally sit in the front with the driver but none of us had the same desire for some weeks now.

I need to get away from here. The window separates me from a forest in full spring. There are wild flowers everywhere. There aroma I imagine must be especially sweet if the various insects are any indicator. Tall trees are abundant. Sturdy oaks, thin firs and even a minty pine. I want to be there.

"Can we just drop it now? I want to sleep." I hedge, hoping she is just as tired of this conversation.

Salazar face flashes to an emotion I would dub something akin to having to deal with something annoying when I don't have to. He pulls down his headphones so they hang loosely around his neck. He is facing me now and says," If I have to sit here awake than you have to as well. You don't get to escape from this luminosa if I can't."

Great, he used my whole name he knows I think it sounds like a fluffy useless spell from Harry Potter.

"Shove it Sal, you know I hate my full name"

"I know Lu-mi-no-sa"

Wham! Rubbing his now aching arm that will likely form a bruise into a perfect caption of my fist. He doesn't whine or complain about the abuse he is too much of a macho man for that. But the impact of fist and arm was so loud that...

"Stop fighting back there!" my mom roared looking pointedly at me with the rearview mirror and maintaining some degree of focus on the road but because of the seating in the SUV she can only see me and Salazar sits cool as a cucumber to avoid most of her harsh gaze.. "Sal, you are already senior in high-school, aren't you a little too old to pester your sister like that? And Luna, you are finishing your sophomore year can't you just ignore your brother's words?"

"Aren't you going to say the cliché stop or ill turn this car around?" She won't say it.

"All of us want that. Just stop fighting it doesn't do any of us any good."

"Let me go to sleep and I can." I mutter loud enough for all to hear.

Sal begins to speak against this but mom interrupts," Don't bother. We will be there in a few minutes." We pass by a welcome sign for our new town that has a new home, school, and an unwelcome new life for us. I really wish I could go to sleep right now. But what I wish for the most is that none of the things that caused us to be in this state had just never happened. It won't happen but I can hope. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Danny phantom!

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

We had entered the city limits several minutes ago and were now driving through a residential district. It has been really quiet both inside the car and outside. Thankfully, the argument we had has finally cooled down. I had taken to sightseeing hoping to find some place to get away from anything and everything if I so desired. We had passed a fairly large park I wasn't expecting to see in such a small city. There even was a museum that was worth checking out later. Salazar had even nudged me when he saw the school we would be going to. Casper high, it was pretty much deserted today due to it being a Sunday. I could just imagine it however, kids milling about talking about their weekends, sports, or whatever. And they would be doing all this with their friends. I won't be able to take part very quickly in this. But my brother will have no problem about this I'm sure. Socializing has always come easier to him when it comes to large groups more than me.

I divert my attention from outside and redirect it towards my mom and ask, "Are we nearly there?"

There is a GPS on the dash of the SUV. I can't see the coordinates or time till we reach our destination because of the glare of the sun and my position in the vehicle. My mom steals a glance at the device and responds curtly," Were several blocks away. We will get there in 5 minutes."

We ease to a stop at a stop sign. Both mom and I look down the streets to make sure it is safe to cross. My parents had wanted us to develop some degree of driving competency before we even reached high school. So we would take part in activities such as this. Satisfied that no cars that were a threat to us we ease forward. I heard the shriek sound of tires skidding across the black top of the road was unmistakable. If I had been out on the sidewalk I would likely smell the foul odor of hot rubber. When I finally saw the auto-mobile out of the corner of my eye. It was a fast big and shiny RV. Looking directly at it I realized it was at least foot longer than my mom's SUV and the shine from it was due to a lustrous chrome paint. It wasn't just chrome though there was also stencils of neon green. I could not see what they were of because the shiny RV was definitely going to crash into us and its exact paintjob didn't seem to register that high on my need to know list. Just before it crashed into us it made a sharp left and was now driving on the oncoming lane. Just before it had fully pulled ahead of us I saw a man at the wheel. He was a big man that could put a certain Saint Nick to shame. He also seemed to have a flair for bright colors just like the mythological figure if the bright orange shirt was any indicator.

My mom was furious with this man. Hell I was furious, he had nearly skilled us. Sure we were in an SUV but that behemoth he was driving had at least several hundred pounds over our vehicle. Not counting that man himself!

Mom screamed and cursed," You stupid orange GLUTTON! Watch where you are going!" she stuck her arm out the window and displayed a rather obscene gesture in the man's direction. Muttered a few more curses and refocused on getting us safely down the street.

"So can I make that hand gesture when I get my license?" I made a thrusting thumb motion behind us indicating to the past place and time of said gesture.

My mom laughed. "Honey, you could have done it right now and I would not have minded"

I laugh with her and imitate the gesture with both hands and bring them up and down while swiveling in the back seat. This causes Salazar who was terribly stunned from the whole ordeal to laugh. He is not as macho when something like a TON of RV nearly rams us into an adjacent building. At least he bounces back pretty fast.

"Hey were nearly there kids." She indicates with her index finger ahead of us." Looks like our truck we rented to move all our stuff is here…" the words die in her throat when she see a huge neon sign that reads Fenton Works across from our home." We're going to need some thick curtains or speak to the neighbors about that monstrosity"

"Why? That thing looks awesome. I wonder how they managed to secure so much weight to the side of the building?" it looked like a regular brick two-story home from my seat discounting the large green luminescent flair attached to the side.

Salazar grunts towards the top of the building which I can't see because of the blind spot from my seat and says," Great" he drawled "we have aliens as neighbors."

I scoff," what are you whining about? They got a big sign who cares, but how does that make them aliens?"

"You haven't seen the flying saucer that's mounted on the top of the house yet." He says as if such thing is common.

Still in disbelief I shove Sal aside and brace myself with my hands against his armrest so I don't fall. I look up and see the thing and am stupefied. I look the building up and down and come to a similar conclusion about the home's occupants. If they were little green men who wore space suits it would surely tie it all together. Finishing my musing I begin to sit back into my seat. But then.

"Mom! Look it's that oafs RV that nearly smeared us on this town's obituary before we even moved in."

"You are right… I will have to rip him a new one about his recklessness. I'm going angry momma bird on him" I get excited about the prospect of seeing my mom tear down this reckless man" after we finished moving all our belongings inside." Goodbye excitement I lost you before I knew you.

"Fine" I pout.

We pile out of the car and move to the furniture hauling truck and see the movers are nowhere to be seen. We see a note on the windshield. Salazar gets to it first and reads," we're on our union mandated 1 hr. lunch break"

"Well that's fine I guess did they say when this break started?"

"About two minutes ago. We just missed them. Great."

"Well we might as well get started." Mom moves to the back of the truck and using the copy of the key she got from the moving company allowed Salazar to pull up the door. Big clunky furniture that only should be moved by at least two people greets us." Or not"

"Can we at least open the door to the house?"

"Hmm… yeah sure catch." She tosses the keys to me which I deftly catch. I bound up the stoop to the house and slide the key in the door's lock. Turning the key and knob with a fluid ease and step inside. I turn back to see if Sal is interested in exploring with me. Nope. His back is faced towards me looking at different angles at the truck. Maybe he might be able to get some of our stuff out of the truck. Disappointed he doesn't want to join but still excited about a new home even if the town lacks certain qualities I continue inside. My mom said it was a two-story with a master bedroom and two regular bedrooms. There was also two bathrooms one connected to the inside of the master's and another between the two smaller bedrooms. These would likely be mine and Salazar's. The entry into the house had a hallway that had a staircase on the right that led up to the bedrooms and lavatories. From the entry past the stairs there was a living room. Just before the ascent into the 2nd story there was an open archway that led to the kitchen. Satisfied with seeing the downstairs I move towards the stairs. Quickly climbing the stairs three at a time I open the door in the way back. The master bedroom bare as to be expected except for the door to a closet and another to the bath. Uninterested in both doors I step back out. Opening the next door I see one of the bedrooms me or Sal may occupy. I frown seeing the window. A brick wall greets me.

"Bleh. I do not want this room. Maybe Sal would prefer it though. He likes the dark as much as me. But I prefer my room bright and dark respectively during the appropriate time. Although I'm rarely even at home at night."

Moving to the final room the one closest to the stairs I step inside. I immediately notice that it is partially bigger than the other room. This may be a problem if Sal wants this room as well. Maybe I can find something I can use to convince him this is a terrible room for him. The walls and roof seem clean. There is no apparent odor that can't easily be masked with living in the room. Sighing I move towards the window. And I see it. My mom's room had a window to the back yard and the other had the serene landscape that only a brick wall and alley could have in the other. But this one opened up onto the street. With the giant neon sign glaring back at me. The light didn't bother me in the day since there was so much other ambient light. But would have surely have kept Sal up at night. Not a problem I would have thanks to my dad.

I had a sudden feeling of suffocation. I needed air, grabbing the window and wrestling with it for what felt like an eternity, I clumsily wretch it up. Tightly gripping the window sill I stick my head out and get several gasps of air. My eyes are tightly shut. After the feeling finally subsides and take one last shaky inhale, I look up and down the street we will be living on. I look back down towards the truck and see that none of the movers are back yet. But there are two boys talking witth my older brother by the truck. Unless these boys were the movers we hired they must be other Amityville residents.

"I suppose I should greet them as well."

Hopping down four steps at a time down the stairs I make short work of the obstacle in three hops. Stepping out of the house to see who my brother Sal was speaking to.

"eah, we nearly died getting here."

"Yeah the ghosts in this town are dangerous. Thankfully no one has died yet." An afircan American boy has just said this. I am perplexed by the statement. What could these guys have been talking about? Surely from the bit from my brother was describing was our earlier encounter with our neighbor?

Salazar appears just as confused as me. The other boy Salazar is speaking to is another boy with a similar skin tone and hair color as myself. But he has a brilliant blue eyes in contrast to my nearly silver gray eyes. The one trait I got from my father. Well the one trait isn't entirely accurate there was one other.

"Ghosts?" my brother questions." What nearly killed us was a car accident. Why would you even suggest something so out there as ghosts?"

The Caucasian boy responds," O. Right you're new here so of course you haven't seen any yet. Honest mistake on the near-death encounter. ghosts are very common in this town." Great my brother is speaking to a couple of occult fanatics. "Don't worry you will see them. This area gets a bunch of paranormal activity for several reasons. Thankfully most ghosts only bother certain people in this area so you and your mom should be safe." The boy seems to notice me standing on the stoop listening in on the conversation.

Sal notices and says." Right. Tucker, Danny this is my little sister Lu-mi-no-sa. Whenever speaking to her ensure you use her whole name. Okay? She hates nicknames." I don't try to hide the pout he caused on my face.

"Better be careful brother it is unwise to mistreat a person with so much… info about your past." The reaction is immediate. The smile slides off fast. His back stiffens and takes a few steps back." I have video, pictures, and mom you will wish this conversation never happened."

"Um. Right nevermind what I said guys call her whatever she demands or you will be hearing from me." He sends a half-hearted glare at them. Looks back at me gulps moving off to speak to our mom.

"Right. So that just happened." The white boy says. Salazar failed to point out which was which. Great introduction Sal. "Don't say or do anything stupid Tuck" well that was helpful the one speaking must be Danny. "that guy is bigger than Dash."

"Pft. I know how to deal with protective older brothers and their sister thank you very much." Tucker or Tuck to Danny it seems says.

"Hah. Like I need protecting from that big lug. He likes to think I am a fragile little kid still. I have not been week for years. My name is Luminosa but I prefer Luna."

"Hi Luna. Well I'm Danny again. Looks like there is another member of the kids who hates their full name eh Tuck?" He smiles and extends a hand in greeting. I grasp it and we make a curt shake.

"And I am Tucker Foley, or TF" he takes a few steps forward and takes my hand in his. Danny seemed to see this to be going in a bad direction for his friend's health and quickly swatted the back of his head knocking his red beret off his head." Ouch, Danny what was that for?"

"I was correcting your behavior. I don't have many friends and the few that I have I would prefer not seeing in an emergency room." Tucker stiffened at the mention of emergency room. What is this kid afraid of doctors or something? Danny motions to the side and I look in the direction he indicated. My mom's back is towards us but I can see Sal's head looking in our direction. Tucker seemed to realize something and took several steps away from me. If I had still been looking I would have seen Sal make a nodding gesture of approval.

Danny rubs the back of his head and directs his gaze to our feet and says," Please forgive tucker he still hasn't learned the dangers of hitting on a girl with their brother within earshot even girls who say they don't need such a thing."

"Its fine" I say trying to get his apology for his friend to stop. "Although it is quite kind of you to care about your friends to such a degree. Even if it comes to blows." Me and Danny laugh at this but Tucker seems put off by the humor linked to his sore head and dirtied beret.

"Well I hate to cut this conversation short but daredevil here and I are short on time. We are meeting another one of our friends, Sam. So we got to go. We'll see you in school Luna" He is already backing up and hand raised in goodbye.

Tucker sighs and says," It was a pleasure meeting you Luna cya in school." And begins to jog to catch up with Danny.

Those guys were pretty nice I suppose even if that Tucker guy seemed a bit too forward. But I'm forgetting something? Wasn't there something else about them that made them seem strange? Whatever, it's probably nothing. The movers are finally back and are apologizing to my mom and brother for their disappearance.

I easily convince my brother to hand over the bigger room without even needing to point out that huge neon sign. We manage to get everything inside and sorted and begin to relax into the living room on our black couch.

My mom looks towards me and Sal on the couch and says," lets save that orange oaf's ripping for tomorrow. Kay?"

"Sure, a little more consciousness will make the encounter more interesting."

Sal says," I don't really care I am going to go sleep."

"Sleep" It hasn't been the same since dad was hospitalized" Sweet dreams brother."

"Thanks you to… o right nevermind good sleep I guess?" at least partially satisfied with the conversation's end he climbs the stairs one at a time and disappears into his room. The faint click of the bolt sliding in place can be heard. This house has great acoustics. I rise and stand at the base of the stairs and look up. I wanted to sleep earlier but now… I think I am dreading it.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own DP**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Stepping into my room with the view of the giant green sign. I walk over to my computer desk and sit in my rolling chair. My computer is off at the moment so my black LCD screen holds my reflection instead. The black screen alters my features. My gray eyes appear more onyx than silver. And my face seems to slip out of the darkness with the way my dark hair and the as dark screen seem to mix and become indistinguishable on the makeshift reflective surface. My pale white skin looks ashen and tired.

I am tired I have been awake since 6:00 AM. The long car ride, the fight, a near death experience, and moving into a new home were brutal activities on their own yet there were more things that have happened and will happen. I have school tomorrow, I will have to quickly get a grasp of what area the teachers are currently teaching, meet many new people in close confinement, and try not to worry myself sick about my dad who is miles away in a coma. My alarm clock with the blue numbers read 11:27 PM. I pull out my cellphone and take a look at the display. The battery is low I should probably plug it in. The time reads 11:30 PM. I have to check with something to determine if we are in the same time zone as my other town. Regardless I have been awake for 18 hours.

I push away from my desk facing away from the monitor. Pushing myself up, I tiredly bring myself to my drawers where I find a pair of gray pajamas to sleep in. too tired to care about washing up before bed I slip my day's clothes off quickly and don the sleeping garments. Stiffly, I turn around to face my bed. It is a simple thing. Black metal frame with a reasonable comfy mattress. I hadn't often woken with stiff muscles in my other town with this bed. Gray sheets and the white pillow look particularly inviting. I steel myself and move towards it. Forgetting my tiredness for a moment, I sit at attention on the edge of the bed. If anyone were to see the look on my face they would say it was a cross between completely unfailing determination and someone who was under a trance. The trance-like state over powers the other and I begin to droop forward. Stopping myself I straighten again. Pulling back my blankets I swing my legs underneath the cloth and settle in. reaching for my night stand I switch the green lamp off. Sleep doesn't take long to capture me, and it isn't long before I doze off.

Most people dream when they go to sleep. Even the people who say that they don't. I had once had marvelous dreams of flying in the sky, playing in meadows, and drifting along the bottom of the sea. I haven't dreamt in years. I know I had said that even the people who deny they dream, dream. But there are people who are a part of the exemption. Myself and my… father.

The dark room that has a faint green glow originating from my window cast a light sheen of eeriness in the room. The glow reacts oddly though. It begins to shake and flutter and recede from the room to the point it cannot even penetrate the glass of my window. A different glow begins to appear. Something akin to moonlight generates from one end of the room. Specifically the bed and more specifically the sole occupant of the room Luminosa 'Luna' Voldair. Small motes of light spontaneously appear and coalesce into tine crystalline objects. They form many different shapes such as spheres, cubes, and even rings. They bounce around Luna bumping into her sleeping features. She is undisturbed by these happening. They quicken their pace and hit more rapidly surely such collisions would become bothersome now? Luna remains undisturbed until finally they strike with such force they disappear under her skin. A faint glow that had once lit the room not seems to reside only on Luna's bed and adjacent wall. The glow flutters similarly to the green neon lights until finally the glowing outlined form peels away from Luna. A girl or what appears to be a girl forms from the dazzling glow of luminescence. She levitates parallel to Luna two feet above her. Her hands are resting gently crossed over her naval. Her face is similar to Luna's but different. It is more mature and even more beautiful. While Luna's hair had been black the apparition's was a stunning silver gray. She wore a shimmering dress that sparkled as if stars or even diamonds had been woven into every thread of the garment. The sleeves went all the way down to her crossed hands where they reached down past her knuckles to her ring fingers where they were clasped over by silver rings keeping the fabric taut all the way down her arms. There however is an oddity to this woman. It did not make her ugly but it did attract attention away from everything else about her. She had no legs past what could be considered her knees. Instead they were empty of flesh. Her dress highest point was here below her knees. The back of the dress swooped down several feet. The hem of the dress had a continuous frill that circled the perimeter here that moved with a lifelike flutter. The glow dimmed… the girl began to shift in her levitation until finally her eyes slowly let in the darkness of the room. Her eyes were as black as space with flecks of starlight punching through the void. Moving to a vertical position looking down onto Luna.

"It never ceases to amaze me." The stranger whispered" I am looking down on myself. I am sleeping but I could take this hand and caress my face" she holds up her hand and looks between it and Luna's face. The glowing entity floats across the room not even allowing her hem of the dress that reaches two feet below her knees to even touch the floor. She continues through the room until she touches the wall that separates the room from the hallway and phases through.

* * *

She makes a sharp turn and glides down the stairs hands still resting elegantly above her naval. The entity senses a presence in the lower tier of the house. Luna's mother is sitting at the kitchen table thumbing through a book. She looks up to see the apparition. She is undisturbed by its presence.

"Finally asleep Luna?" My mom states the obvious.

"Yeah, I am asleep" there are several other chairs in the kitchen but I am content floating in the middle of the room.

"Is your body in a comfortable position?" she asks.

"Yes. What are you reading?"

"A terribly written mystery." She sighs" The conclusion is so predictable I may as well use it as fireplace fuel, but it's nowhere near cold enough to need such a thing. I unfortunately have nothing else to read. I do hope this town has a worthwhile public library or at the very least a bookstore."

I nod my agreement both of us have an immense love for the written word." If there is such a place in this town be sure to tell me about them"

"I will… are you heading out?"

"Perhaps, I would like to get a better feel of where everything is."

"You won't get lost in this town will you?"

I laugh eerily. It isn't scary at least not to my mother. And it's not even intentional. My voice my laugh and even grunting sounds carry differently in this form. Hollow, detached, and echo-y." If I manage to get lost in this town it would be the most shameful thing I can image."

A confused expression appears on her face," Why is that?"

"There is a saucer on the building across from us with a neon sign visible from space."

"You are right that would be shameful. At least I won't have to worry about you getting lost. With your father being away and all."

"Yeah… he is just away at the moment." Done with talking I float up away from the 1st floor are ascend out of the house leaving my mom to muddle through her only book.

* * *

The sky is open. There is not a cloud in the sky. The moon has just begun to begin her cycle. A small sliver of light from the sun reflects off it and into me. I am sad to be up here all alone but at least the light gives me more energy. Looking back at the Fenton Works sign I head away from it knowing it will be my north star towards home. I trace the route we had taken into the city logging down more accurate landmarks for the museum, park, and school. I keep an eye out for a book stores or a library. No such luck. I know there will be a library at school but most of the texts there will be mostly academic. I do take note of an arcade and a cinema nearby to the only fast food joint I have seen. Nasty Burger, I hope was a name given to it before it was made instead of after. Otherwise, I may not get fries and a burger, unless, I get Salazar to help make them ourselves.

I am interrupted in my musings when I see a strange blur streak across the sky above me. It's not going very fast. I decide to follow it. Slowly catching up to it I see a strange boy with shock white hair wearing a black outfit with white trimmings. Speeding at the same rate as him and above him. I notice he is shorter than me if this form had legs. He seems to be scanning the ground below looking for something. I in turn begin to search as well. At a loss as to what this stranger is looking for I begin to fabricate a thought.

Carefully, I begin," What are we looking for?"

He responds with a no nonsense tone," Ghosts, a few found a natural portal and made it through. They haven't done any damage yet, and I want to keep it that way." Great this guy believes in ghosts. Is everyone in this town into the occult?

We continue along making several twists and turns ensuring that the town is properly canvased. Until, he abruptly stops. He turns to look at me and I finally get a good look at his face. There is a strange tan to his skin other worldly even and his eyes glow with an amazing green intensity. He appears very surprised by my presence even though I had been keeping up with him for several minutes.

"Hi" I greet simply.

"Who are you?"

DPDPDPDPDPDP

* * *

_**Now you know Luna is not an average girl! I have had an issue with her character though… eventually she will make a debut into the public eye but that won't be for many chapters. So the question to you readers is what her 'hero' name will be. Remember from what I have revealed is she gets her energy from the light off the moon and got her powers from her father. So far I have only got one idea for a name and that is The Celestial Moon but it seems so arrogant… what to do what to do. So that's why I call upon you phans. What would you name such a being in this form? Please leave your suggestion with a review! And thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**i don't own DP!**

* * *

Several hundred feet above the sleeping town of Amity Park a curious conversation surely is about to occur. The participants are one Luna Voldair and the other is a strange teenager with a white crest that looks like a D with a smaller P inside it. The stranger is in a taut stance ready for quick movements at a moment's notice. He seems so intense right now.

"I will say it again lady. Who are you?" the angry looking boy says.

Lady? Yes, I suppose I look like a lady at the moment. I certainly look more like my mother in this form. Aside from the glow, missing bottom half of my legs, and several other features. But my face certainly looks more lady like than a young girl's.

'My this boy's tone sure is rude' I think. Tapping my lip with my index finger in thought.

"Should I really reveal my name to you if you can't even properly introduce yourself? I have even said a 'hi', in greeting yet you failed to reciprocate the gesture." I implore to him.

"Phantom" he nearly sneers. I ignore the tone." My name is Danny Phantom"

"Yes, Phantom. I would suppose that would be why you have that crest emblazoned on your chest?"

"Yes that is why that is there. Now who are you?"

"I am not really interested in talking about that" I remark brazenly.

His face turns a faint red and green at the same time. Is he angry perhaps? This is fun messing with him. His posture seems to have relaxed though. Teasing like this somehow made him less ready to fight, ironically.

He scoffs and changes the topic," If you won't tell me who you are, will you at least tell me why you are here?"

Steadily rising closer to the moon with my hands clasping the opposites arm's elbows behind my back. What am I doing out here again?

"Sure I see no problem with that topic" I chirp." I am honestly just out for a night's flight. Few things are better than that. Wouldn't you agree?"

He smiles at the simple reason to be out but then he frowns up at me. "Why are you flying here though?"

"Huh? I know some places have better views and such but is there any reason why this town wouldn't be a good flying spot?" I question looking in all directions trying to find some reason this area would be bad.

"No, no, no. Why are you flying in the living world instead of the ghost zone?" there is that place again. What is the ghost zone I wonder?

"Well to put it simply Mr. Phantom, I 'live' here so why would I have any business in this ghost zone. I have never even heard of a ghost zone before now."

He frowns again. Sheesh this kid is going to get wrinkles before he is even 24. He seems puzzled over something I said. Did I say something odd?

"What do you mean you are alive… I mean you live here?" He demands he pauses and continues," Wait a second I live here you can't live here!" What a strange logic.

"Let me get this straight since you live here. Yes?" he nods in affirmation. I continue," means I cannot live here? Correct?" another nod."…That's a stupid reason. Have you seriously laid claim to every building, acre, and store here as yours Mr. Phantom?"

"Its not a stupid reason! I protect the people here therefore this is MY TOWN. And stop calling me Mr. Phantom it feels like I am being talked down to from a teacher. Just Danny or Phantom is fine."

"Well Danny as it turns out I am also a resident of this here town. Does that mean you will protect me as well from these so called ghosts?" I finger quote ghosts still doubting the existence of such a thing.

"Yeah right. What was with that hand gesture? You don't seriously doubt their existence do you? I mean you are one. Aren't you?"

"Last time I checked my body was most definitely still alive. Pulse and all. So I don't see myself as a ghost. I haven't even seen a ghost before."

"And people call me clueless? Listen up lady I don't know if you realized this yet but you and me" he gesture to both of us," We are several hundred feet in the air."

"Yeah huh were flying Sherlock."

"FLYING. Normal people can't do it like this."

"Please abnormal is so common it has lost all meaning."

He strokes his chin in thought. What's the next idiotic thing he will say? He snaps his hand he was using on his chin and declares," You don't have legs!"

I stare at him blankly," not having legs makes me a ghost?" with a Cheshire wide grin he nods." Wow I guess I am a ghost… hell I have even seen some ghosts." His smile fades.

"Ghost where?" he shouts. His eyes dart about.

"Oh, yeah there was a whole bunch in the town I was in earlier. I saw a bunch with all the time I spent there. The hospital in particular was hella haunted."

"What! Where is this hospital I'll go throw 'em back into the zone!"

"I am joking. Please being an amputee is hardly merit for someone being a ghost."

One quick realization later, "Okay I get it lack of legs dose not equal ghost."

"Have any other grand declaration about my death that I'm completely unaware of?"

"No." he pouts resigned in defeat for now," But what else could you possibly be?"

"I don't know. I haven't had that lesson yet." I whisper into the wind sadly. A strong gust whips around us sending my long hair into a disarray.

"Lesson? You don't know what you are?"

"Yeah my teacher is not around at the moment so my training was put on hold." I pat down my silver hair across my chest.

"Training for what?"

"Just training for control honestly. I didn't learn to fly on my own you know." I indicate to our surroundings.

"Besides flying can you do anything else?" I frown.

"Sorry one thing my teacher did pass down to me is not to reveal that information to just anyone."

"You are kind of arrogant" my eyes widen in anger and bring my arms to my side," but as far as I can tell you aren't trying to do any harm to this town ghost or not. So for now I will leave you in peace." I smile at that and am about to apologize for my attitude when a booming voice interrupts and a stream of blue mist leaks from Phantom's partially parted lips.

"Sure, while you leave her in peace. We will leave you in pieces whelp."

* * *

**Well there is my first cliffy right? I think. Was the end of my last chapter a cliffy? Whatever doesn't matter! Well I'm still as a loss as to what Luna's hero name will be any suggestions will be welcome! Leave any suggestions in your reviews. Feedback would be great!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I like pie and I am so dizzy right now! But ignore me please go ahead and read what I have prepared for you guys **

**Also I don't own Danny phantom! At least I don't think I do. I am far too dizzy to make either claim! ~Promptly passes out…**

* * *

"Sure, while you leave her in peace. We will leave you in pieces whelp." A voice commented darkly behind me. Startled at the sudden new speaker, I twirl around to see several beings floating several feet above me and Danny. The center stranger is a goliath of a man, certainly bigger than Salazar I note mentally, with green flames that seem to imitate hair. His faux hair is in the form of a Mohawk and goatee. He is also wearing a super tough looking combat boots and gloves. There is a belt strapped around his waist with a blue glowing S emblazoned on the buckle and at the hips are compartments attached to the belt. First DP and now an S. Does everyone in this town either believe in ghosts or have initials on their clothes? His fists are raised gripping on to two separate green chains. Their links are as think as the goliath's thumbs. They lead down to the other two unknown entities. The one on the man's left is attached to a massive white tiger with green stripes. The size of the feline is the least intimidating feature though, there are razor sharp teeth filed down to a lethal point. And an amber gaze that would petrify lesser men. Before I can bring my attention to the other beast the man is toting a strange cold permeates my shoulder and I look in the phenomena's direction. Danny is floating at my left of me. I can still see a bit of his face but where a green glow and green eyes one rested now housed a bright blue that seemed to initiate a chilled shiver from myself. Or it could have been the literal cold shoulder that I had. My shoulder had frosted over!

Angrily Danny roared at the man," Skulker, you foot tall wretch of scum! What have you done to Cujo?" Cujo? Does Danny know one of these beasts? Which I now note the other as being as a green bulldog but even more massive than either the tiger or the man.

The man I now know is Skulker in part due to the insignia and Danny's comment. But I do wonder about the insult. Scum sure, that's a completely reasonable insult to anyone but foot tall? Clearly this man is massive.

Skulker smiles derisively down on his chained charges and mocks," Do you like? These are some of the most ferocious animals I have ever captured… alive. They were extremely unruly at first. It took weeks of meticulous care to get them to do anything. But that was taking too long so I just strapped on these beauties." He indicated to the blue tinted collars that adorned each beast's neck." Pain make such a marvelous trainer for beasts, and I know for a fact that such means can work marvels on a man. Perhaps, whelp if you were to surrender now I could forget mounting your head above my fireplace and you can be chained up much like these two." The offer was obviously just done to irritate phantom. But the comment about mounting was deeply unsettling.

"How about neither." Danny gritted out. He was very angry." How about you let those guys go and I not blast you into nothingness?" Danny offered in a tone that gave complete seriousness.

"Yes! I love a quarry that does not give up. It makes the hunt all that sweeter."

"Why are you even using these guys? They hardly fit your MO."

"Hmm. Yes, I know I usually use my superior intellect and tools to bring down my prey, but I'm taking a more retro method tonight. And besides, there is a certain appeal to seeing my beasts bring down prey themselves. It's so primal so bestial."

"I am going to free Cujo and the cat Skulker. They are going to rib you to shreds."

"I hardly believe such a boast boy." Skulker declared, he released the chains which vanished without his constant grip of the links and brought up his left arm to chest level and tapped icons on a module attached to his wrist with his free hand. There was twin whirs of sound emanating from the dual collars. The animals began to convulse from thousands of watts being pumped into their necks. Skulker uttered one word," Attack."

Quick as lightning Danny brought a glow to his clenched fists that started green and then in a flash became the same icy blue as his eyes. Brought up his arm and fired twin blasts of the blue light between the two beasts effectively missing both targets but slamming into Skulker freezing him completely in a massive block of ice. Not even his flaming hair moved in the prison. There was a pause before finally, he began his decent. Whatever force keeping him aloft with us becoming nulled due to the ice. That still left the two beasts though.

Avoiding a swipe from the ferocious feline, Danny dodged to the left only to be nearly chomped by the hulking bulldog. The animals were massive and I suspect that Skulker's training had some negative effects on the animal's agilities. There movements were more sluggish than I anticipated. There strikes would certainly have maimed if not killed Danny though. He did not appear all that interested in returning blows to these animals as compared to Skulker who he was particularly forthcoming in that regard. Realizing something.

"You might want to hurry up and take care of these two Danny. Those shocks slowed them down but once the volts work their way out of their systems I don't think you will be able to keep up with them."

Not diverting any attention from the one-sided fight Danny responds," Yeah you are probably right. But what can I do that last blast I gave Skulker nearly sucked me dry. I couldn't repeat that on one of these guys so there's no way I could do both."

"Need any help?" I offer.

"If you could I would be really grateful. But try not to hurt these guys. Skulker is about as evil as they come but Cujo is just a big puppy at heart and the jury is still out on the tiger here."

"Do you think you could get that collar off umm Cujo? If I distract fluffykins here?

"Yeah probably!" he shouts not at me but because Cujo almost got a bit of his leg." Whoa boy. I know you are messed up right now but no more treats for a week buster."

Taking motes of light from the moon's gentle glow I form and control a bright sphere which I sent into the cat's line of sight. Just like any cat, it reacts instantly. Forgetting Danny and begins pursuing the ball. I allow the fluff ball to get within striking distance to pounce on the ball only to have it quickly dart to the side. Undaunted by its failure it continues persistently. It manages to catch the ball only to open its massive paws allowing me to pull the ball to safety. The tiger makes a low growl at its plaything's escape. I laugh full of mirth realizing that this is the biggest cat I had ever played this game with. Big mistake. The fur ball hears this and brings its attention towards me. I gulp audibly. Quickly, darting into the sky away from the threat above the cloud line effectively getting out of Danny's line of sight.

* * *

"Good up here I can do more." Knowing the tiger is hot on my tail I bring my arms up and look skyward. There are hundreds of stars that are visible and millions more that are unseen. Making a sweeping gesture across the sky the visible and invisible stars brighten considerably. "I hope Danny is too distracted by Cujo to see this" bringing my hands as far up above my head as possible I quickly bring them down with my palms face up, with my arms at my sides. Now, hundreds of threads of light are connected to the tips of my fingers. Looking down at both hands I nod satisfied with the number of threads

I look up just in time to see the fluff ball burst through the surface of the cloud layer. It quickly spots me and hunkers down ready to make a mad dash towards me. Bring my arms up causes the beast to come roaring at me making leaps and bounds across the cloud as if it was the surface of a thick jungle's floor with thick roots and smooth massive stones.

Making several throwing motions with my hands several flashes of light brighten and vanish in an instant with each thrust. Only to have the lights reappear on the surface of the tiger and persist on its form. The threads are now absent from my hands. Instead the tiger now is barely visible from all the light radiating off of it, excluding the massive head. The beast is nearly upon me now. The tiger makes one final leap to reach me and surely it aims for my jugular like any big predator would. Just before it reaches me, I bring my hands up and make them both snap their fingers. The hundreds of motes of light now vanish only to reappear as threads connected to some part of the cat and extends far into the sky in hundreds of directions. The beast is only a foot away from my neck. But the distance may as well be across oceans, with how immobilized I have this cat.

Exhausted, but already regaining energy from the moon's gentle illumination I pant out of breath. "Danny should be satisfied with this … (puff)… you are undamaged… (Hah)" straightening up I float around the beast coming up behind it on its left. Carefully avoiding the cat's head's range of motion I work on trying to unfasten the collar. With a sudden clink the heinous device comes unhinged. Finally pulling it off the giant tiger makes a large whine before settling into an exhausted sleep uncaring that it is still trapped in a cocoon of star threads. Letting the collar fall and vanish into the clouds. With the beast no longer a threat I command most of the threads to vanish. Leaving only enough to hold the cat in place I begin lengthening the remaining threads until I have the beast and myself breach the cloud layer.

* * *

If Danny has to see this ability I want to hide as much of my hand as possible. Thankfully, he is still wrestling with Cujo in the distance. Looking down I see we somehow ended up above the park. We must have drifted with the cloud in this direction I consider. Bringing us down into a clearing in the more wooded part of the park. I set us down. The white beast now completely unbound by me, eases into a curled up sleeping position.

Before I can begin my ascent back into the sky to try to help Danny with his beast there is a loud crashing that would wake the dead. Splintering and crunching of wood is heard before Danny and Cujo come barreling through the trees snapping tree trunks and plucking entire shrubs from the earth. Cujo appears largely unharmed by this debacle but Danny well…. Frankly, he looks like something the sleeping fluff ball would bring its master. Cujo resting contentedly on Danny is sound asleep. I hope Danny didn't die. Getting closer I poke his cheek with my index finger.

"You dead?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm dead at least by half." He responds shakily. Slapping my hand away.

"Good as long as you're not all dead then there's hope right?"

"Yeah. Hope." Finally opening his eyes and grimacing at the long drop of saliva threatening to release onto him, he fades to near complete transparence and sinks into the ground only to reappear at Cujo's side leaning heavily on its sleeping form. Looking at me he asks," how are you not tired after facing that thing?" he gesture to my beast.

"I was tired earlier but I have already begun getting my energy back. And I have had training with my powers."

"You don't have a hair out of place… I am so envious right now. I feel terrible."

"Thanks" I chirp.

"You didn't hurt the thing did you?"

"Nope. You should'a seen this guy though he was so fast he nearly got me. He was this close to spilling my blood" I gesture a small distance between myself and emptiness.

"Good I'm glad neither of you are hurt"

"Aww, you big softie you do care about me"

"Don't get a big head I care about all the friendly people in this town. Even the arrogant ones."

"Whatever, the concern is still welcome Danny the protector. So thanks."

"You're welcome. (Sigh) I don't get thanked enough in this town."

"Have a bad public image or something?"

"hehe. Yeah you could call it that"

"So where is the big lug? I don't remember seeing where he fell." I look around hoping he might be visible from our position.

"Don't know. I got pretty turned around because of Cujo here."

"Cujo? Do you know this dog?"

"Yeah, he is practically mine, but don't tell anyone that. I got into a lot of trouble because of him before I even considered him being mine." He informs hastily.

"Sure, I can keep a secret." Unexpectedly Cujo's massive form begins to shrink smaller and smaller until he looks as small as a puppy." Err? Is it supposed to do that?"

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah, he's probably just tired. I am sure I would be to if I was the captive of Skulker the world's greatest sentient pond scum." Danny laughs at his personal title for the flaming behemoth.

Clumsily Cujo rises on shaky legs with half-lidded eyes. He scans the clearing. Not seeing much of anything from weariness he lumbers forward into the direction of the big cat I brought down. Eventually bumping into the now bigger animal. Cujo rubs up against the animal basking in its warmth and curling into a more comfortable sleeping position. The big cat sensing the new presence curls around the small bundle of puppy.

"Heh, that's pretty cute."

Danny has been shivering and blue fog has been continuing leaking from his mouth since he had arrived in the clearing.

"Are you cold? I can see your breath."

"Huh? No. it's just a reaction to having so many ghosts so near to me. I call it my ghost sense."

"Can we use it to find Skulker before he thaws?"

"That's a good idea lets head out of this clearing and get more into the open."

* * *

Moving away from the sleeping animals we phase through bramble and bush until we reach a well-lit area from moonlight. There are several paths that converge into a circle of concrete with a fountain. Where water should be spouting from the tops are the remnants of an impact of what could only be a frozen body of water. There are shards of ice everywhere around the fountain they are unmalting which is odd even for a night as cold as this.

"Well he landed here, but where is he?"

"Here!" a hand thrust out and grabs Danny hoisting and turning Danny into the air. His attacker, Skulker, is grinning up at him. His body is severely damaged and I can see now that he is not of nerves, flesh and blood but of circuits, alloy and electricity." I am impressed whelp you managed to subdue me for a time, and put down my two pets. You surely are the greatest prize I have ever hunted."

"Don't let my grunts of pain confuse you, Skulker. I am truly flattered by such an honor." Danny remarks sarcastically.

"Still you play this verbal game whelp? Admit defeat already!" He demands tired of Danny's talk.

"Hey um mystery lady! A little help here would be nice!" Danny requests of me. But what can I do anything I use on him would probably kill him.

"But I'll probably completely annihilate him if I actually attacked him!" I inform.

"As long as you don't harm his head he will be fine. I promise! Just help me I am too tired to fight!" he wheezes out.

"tsk,tsk how shameful. Asking for help from this wench? How the mighty have fallen."

Okay that comment just bought him a butt kicking I think. Plucking only a few star's threads from the sky I bring them down and flick them onto Skulker. Snapping my fingers again like I did earlier. Threads as tough as steel grab his arms pulling them away from Danny's throat. Now Skulker looks a lot like a puppet with his arms raised as far away from each other as possible.

"I can't move!" he turns transparent." I can't phase out of these binding! What is this power? What have you done to me you witch?" raising him into the he is now several yards above us. Raising my right hand I make a slow arch downward leaving a collection of luminous dust. Bring my right hand back up to the center of the collection I grasp the area. The particles focus and move together into a curved constellation of stars. Tapping the top end and then the bottom end a bright thick star thread appears connecting the two points.

"You really shouldn't call a girl a wench in this day and age, Skulker." I tell him not even looking up at him. With the astral bow at my side in my right hand. I take my left hand and pluck a single silver gray hair from my head. The pinch hardly registers to me. Taking the star thread and hair into my index finger. I raise my right hand leveling the long range instrument and aim just below Skulker's skull choker. Slowly pulling back the star thread on my astral bow the lethal instrument flexes towards me. The hair that rested limply between my thumb and index finger explodes in a flash leaving an arrow in its place completely ready to be released. The area closest to my fingers where the feather of an arrow should be is a fog that looks as if it was stolen from a comet. The shaft is a transparent tube with light racing back and forth from end to end. Finally the arrows head is in the form of a waning or waxing crescent.

Skulker seeing the weapon I have leveled towards him laughs." What do you plan to do with that girl? Knock an apple off my head perhaps?"

"No" I respond slowly," I plan to blow your chest clean open so I can see the stars and sky more clearly through the gaping maw of your chest cavity." Releasing the arrow causes it to vanish. A loud eruption of exploding circuits and torn away metal can be heard. Most of Skulker's body's blue tinted hue fades away. Even his flames recede into his metal carapace. A low murmuring like screaming can be heard from the cranium.

Danny finally getting his second wind looks up to see Skulker completely disabled. He had been incapacitated from the abrupt fall and had not seen Skulker being punctured or even heard the short conversation that was had. Quickly willing away the far too lethal weapon into nothing. Resting my hands regally over my midriff. Danny quickly moves towards the crumpled form of Skulker. Grabbing both sides of his head twists the appendage off. Bleh. I just punched a hole through his chest was that really necessary?

"What are you doing!" I say more as reprobation.

Not even looking back to me he responds," getting to the pond scum on the inside. That's where Skulker really is. The rest is just an automation he controls from the skull." Finding a release switch in the hairline Danny flips it. A hiss is heard followed by the sounds of anguished voice raise in volume. Peeking over Danny's shoulder I see an angry, cursing little…thing?

"That's Skulker? He is so tiny. And whiny… gosh his voice leaves much to be desired. Can you gag him?"

"Yes and yes, his voice is more annoying than his constant delusions of having me as a mantel piece or a throw rug."

"Why do I find that so believable?" I ask rhetorically.

Reaching behind his back Danny takes a thermos? Presses a button and sucks the gremlin into the container.

"Strange robots with annoying little green men inside them? And now a soup dispenser to put the Martian into. Whatever will be next?"

"Probably nothing. Skulker was the last ghost for tonight. Let's go check on the cat and dog. Eh?"

"Sure" I concede willing to let the mystery of the odd container pass by.

* * *

Making it back into the clearing we find a well-rested Cujo bouncing about. As soon as it lay eyes on Danny he sprints forwards and with a final leap to close the distance lands in Danny's waiting arms. Seeing the massive cat seated contentedly in the center of the clearing gives me pause. While Cujo immediately saw Danny and went towards him, the tiger locked onto me. I was intimidated at first before I saw the slow swish of its tail. Seeing the rest of the cat's deliberately slow steps I recognized as unthreatening. Its face was also clam, not a snarl or hiss came from it. Just as it reached my and rubbed up against my thigh is began to purr.

"Lucky, you get a ghost pet without any of the mayhem attached to it."

"Huh? Why do you say that?

"Cujo here latched onto me after I liberated his chew toy from an old kennel. You liberated the entire thing from Skulker! It must feel indebted to you." The large feline rose onto its hind legs standing up. Placing each forepaw onto one of my shoulders, it took a giant whiff of me. Satisfied he backed away and ran into the woods." Or not?"

A little saddened by the abrupt departure, I say rationally, "It's probably for the best there is no way my house accepts animals that large as pets." Seeing a small glow in the sky I realize that it must be nearly morning." Wow. Look at the sky it is nearly day."

"Yeah." A huge yawn bellows off Danny with a tired echo to it." How are you so bushy tailed? How long have you been awake?"

"About a decade give or take a few weeks."

"I am not even going to try to understand that sentence."

"Hehe yeah it is probably for the best if you don't"

"Bye mystery woman."

"Goodbye strange hero boy."

Quickly rising high into the sky to get my bearing I see the waning glow of the Fenton Works sign. Angling towards its general direction I use the last bit of lunar energy to blast off with such speed as to leave a glowing white trail in my wake. Slowing down just enough to come to a complete stop before my window. I phase inside quietly. My sleeping form still resting quietly on my bed. Resting beside my head is a small pillow I didn't remember putting there. It looks impeccably soft and has a white that was so bleached it could have rivaled Danny Phantom's hair. With the last bit of my energy depleted I levitate horizontally over my sleeping body and slowly meld back together my two halves.

**~Author finally wakes up**

**What? You guys finished reading already? I put so much work into this and I didn't get to see your reactions So what did you guys think of my first fight scene? Good, bad, or meh? Was the encounter clear? I still have no clue as to what luna's hero name will be if you have any suggestions let me know! Please leave a review if you have the time! I would love some feedback! I think this was my longest chapter yet.**


	6. Chapter 6

AN:**Okay some revision needed to be made in previous chapters. I corrected most of my typos and sentence structure in the chapters before this one. One****alteration****that I had made concerning****Luna****was that the night of her encounter with Danny and****Skulker****was instead a full moon instead of the beginning of the moon phase. The amount of light off the moon determines strength of her abilities and not how fast her power returns to her. After going over the encounter in my head over the past few days I****realized****that I made her too strong.****Hehe****I am pretty sure that would make the story boring if she could dispatch anyone so easily even if she has a degree of reluctance to use the power.**

* * *

With my two halves successfully re-melded I found my physical body's energy refreshed from a full night's sleep. Just one of the benefits from my genealogy from my father, I first got my 'powers' when I was just turning twelve. Shifting into a sitting position I stretched my arms over my head. Getting all my muscles stretched I make a final yawn before climbing out of bed. I direct my attention to my nightstand with my green lamp and alarm clock. The time reads 5:20 A.M., I was asleep for a lot longer than I usually am. I am usually up by at least 4:50.

Feeling the gunk of a day gone by without a proper wash I move to gather the day's clothes. I grabbed a pair of black jeans and a gray button up blouse from my closet and drawers. I also grab some undergarments that need no describing.

Walking out of my room still garbed into pajamas I go to the center of the hallway where two doors are located. The one on the right is the wash room me and Salazar will be sharing since our mother will get the one in her master bedroom to herself. Across from the water closet is the laundry closet where the towels, blankets, and other miscellaneous stuff we have stored in there. Opening this closet I grab a white towel and quickly spin around and enter the bathroom.

The bathroom is pretty good two people could go about getting ready in here without stepping on toes. The bathroom has two sinks an extra-large counter space with all the hygiene products pushed up against the wall which is a large mirror. A think tank sits between the counter and the shower. The counter of the bathroom is pretty crowded so I close the toilets lid and lay out my clothes on it. Finally, I place my towel on the towel hook.

Sliding the curtain of the shower aside I step in. there are many soaps, shampoos, and conditioners. As well as washing towels.

Turning the hot water on, I bask in the stream. The water is pretty hot and the bathroom is going to steam up very quickly. The water scalds just the way I like it. My milky skin is already turning a delicate pink from the heat. Enjoying the bliss for a moment I stand under the shower of water.

I grab a pair of shampoo and conditioner both green. They are apple scented. Applying some to my hands I shampoo my hair into lather. Rinsing quickly the clumps of suds hit the wet tiled floor with an audible splat several times. Getting the all of the product out, I begin the process with the conditioner. With that done I soap up and enjoy the showers water for another minute.

I would have contentedly stood there till the worlds end. Unfortunately, I needed to eat soon. Reluctantly, I carefully exit the shower, after ceasing the flow of water, onto the bath mat. Making sure the bathroom door is locked still; I use my towel to get myself as dry as possible. Putting on my undergarments and jeans, I take my wet towel and wipe the fogged up mirror enough to see my head and shoulders. Taking the blow dryer I finish drying my hair and comb out any knots still present until it is no longer messy from being washed. My hair is mostly straight now only the ends of my hair have a slight curl. With that I finish dressing and leave the bathroom with the door open.

I move down the hallway until I reach the stairs. Conscious that I am still the only one awake, I carefully descend the steps softly. At the base of the stars I turn sharply and enter the kitchen. I move towards the cupboards. I open them but there are no cereals. Instead I open the fridge. It is pretty empty but at least there are eggs, sausage, and some pulp free OJ. Grabbing everything I set them on the counter.

Grabbing the bread from the bread box I take out five slices and put two in the toaster. Grabbing a bowl, plate, pan, whisk, and knife and also set them on the counter. I also take the cutting board my mom used to prepare dinner from the dish rack.

Taking the pan I set it on the electric range and turn the heat to low. Taking the sausages out I open them up and lay them out on the cutting board. There pretty frosty but they should thaw and cook fine. Tossing six into the pan I allow them to cook.

Meow.

I stop my preparations at the sound. Turning around I see a small white kitten with an oddly familiar amber iris. On soft white paws it steps lightly towards me. Lowering myself and sitting on my heels the small feline rubs against me.

"Where have you come from little guy?" I ask not expecting an answer.

Meow. I pet the cat lightly at first, wary of how comfortable the innocuous animal may be. He uses his hind legs and pushes off to push his head into my palm.

"Are you perhaps someone's pet?" there is no collar around its neck so that would be unlikely. "How did you get in? Seems like a bigger question though."

As if to divert my train of thought the kitten rolls on to its' back and tilts his head just so that any person's heart would melt. The smell of the cooking meats pulls me away from the display. Rising from my kneeling position I walk over to wash my hands of fur but stop short when I examine my hands. Not a single follicle can be detected on my hands, or on my jeans. I have been around many cats, but this is the first time I have had no trace of the animal on me.

"Odd." I mutter looking between my hands and the cat's bewitching gaze" If you don't shed I might be able to convince my mother to let me keep you."

Even with a lack of fur there are still a bunch of things I probably picked up from the cat so I move to the basin and quickly scrub my hands free of the filth. Several of the sausages are ready for consumption so I remove them from the pan and onto the cutting board. Just then the toaster pops and the two breads are magically transmogrified into toast; cooking sorcery, the best kind of sorcery. Taking the toast out and putting it on the plate I take another pair of slices and begin toasting them. Taking out several eggs I crack them on the rim of the bowl and empty their contents into the bowl. Opening several cabinets until I come across the spice cabinet I get some ground pepper, salt and the oil. Adding a couple dashes of each spice into the eggs, I quickly whisk the contents. Moving back to the cutting board I slice the sausages so they are in more bite sized pieces.

Meow.

"Don't worry I haven't forgotten about you little guy." Taking a couple pieces of the sausages I was preparing I put in a small bowl and place on the ground away from my prepping area.

Getting back to my preparations, I lightly drizzle some of the cooking oil onto the pan. Whisking the eggs one last time and pour the bowl's contents into the pan. I quickly place the sausages inside the egg. The toaster had just popped again so I replace the toast again for the last slice of bread. Returning to the stove, I flip the egg to cook the other side. Once that is done, I dump the sausage egg mess onto the serving plate. As I am setting the table with the toast, eggs and OJ do I hear the sounds of still drowsy steps making heavy footfalls on the stairs.

"Morning Brother!" I shout before I even see who it is.

"(grunt) Morning (yawn) kinda late aren't we? You usually have everything ready by now."

"Heh. Yeah I got in a bit late last night. Sorry there won't be any sweets with the breakfast today."

"It's okay. Just make sure that mom never gets to the kitchen first. You and I both know she is a competent cook but a sleepy breakfast made by her is a biohazard." We both grimace at the last attempt I and our father failed to prevent.

"Just so you know I should probably tell you we have a guest this morning."

"Where? Why are we entertaining guests at this ungodly hour?"

"It's a cat." I indicate with a tilt of my head toward the animal. It had just finished the last bit his sausage and was now licking its' jowls.

"It doesn't have fleas or ticks does it?" He asks worried that he is already a carrier of some god evil pest.

"I dunno? Wanna check?"

"Yeah. No point in imagining phantom itches." He moves towards the cat slowly. The cat seems unalarmed by his approach. Salazar scoops the cat into his arms. Spreading its' fur in several places and looking closely into the fur. "He's clean amazingly; I thought for sure all cats would have fleas during spring."

"That's not the only oddity for this cat-burglar. Look at your hands."

He looks at both hands for a moment. "I don't see anything."

"Exactly. That little guy doesn't seem to shed from touch amazingly."

Sal begins stroking the animal from head to the tip of the tail several times. "Wow, you're right."

"Enough of the cat though hurry and eat what I had managed to throw together before it gets cold."

We eat quickly and finish most of the meal leaving enough for our mother. After, Sal finishes eating he clears the table and cleans any mess I made. Nice and fair. He then goes back upstairs to get ready for his first day of school at Casper High. Going back up to my room I finish getting ready for the day as well. Grabbing my phone, keys, wallet, and school bag I turn to leave. Getting back to the kitchen I see mom finishing the last of the breakfast. She seems entirely nonplussed from our visitor. Sleep sure but not bothered.

"Have you seen the cat yet?"

Sipping a bit of her coffee she stops and puts the mug down." What cat?"

"He was down here earlier" I look quizzically around wondering if perhaps my mother was so groggy she simply overlooked it. "Sal even inspected the little thing and deemed it bug free and the little guy doesn't shed if you can believe that."

"Well the cat isn't here. Did Sal let it out perhaps? Or is it just somewhere else?"

"I don't know. I fed it though so it might come back."

"Well if it does come back maybe we can keep it. I saw some droppings in the basement when I was checking the washer and dryer yesterday. I hope they were just from mice but if they are from rats a cat would be a great deterrent to the pests."

"Cool, I have wanted a pet since last night." I recall from my dashed hopes of keeping the tiger I liberated even if such a pet was impossible even for the weirdness I harbor.

"Lucky for you, such coincidences don't occur often. Are you and Sal ready for school, Luna?"

"I am I don't know about Sal."

"I'm ready." Sal says entering the kitchen." Where is the cat?"

"You haven't seen him? He must have escaped." I consider" He might come back and mom says we can keep him since he is clean."

"The thing is yours Luna it's clean but I won't care fir it."

"You say that but if you monopolize its time you are going to share the burden with me." I declare knowing for all my brother's sharp edges he can't not coo over animals.

Mom says," I have to get to my new job as a cameraman at the town's news station. Do you kids know the way to the school?"

"Yeah I think we can manage, I got a good idea of how to get there last night. C'mon Sal let get going if we need help getting to the office I would like you to ask for the directions."

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming. See yah later mom goodluck with your new job."

"You too kids"

* * *

Casper high is about eight blocks away from our house. The commute should only take several minutes twice per day. The walk it extremely unexciting compared to last night's encounter. I will probably get around to telling Sal about on the walk home and then we can tell mom together. The more near encounter details… I'll probably omit from both Sal's and mom's retelling. I am interrupted by my planning when a loud crunch of sidewalk shattering assaults my ears.

"What was that?" **Are we near a construction site?**

"I don't know ghosts perhaps" my brother laughs. The sound comes from around the next corner. A corner we have to take. Walking forward we peak around the wall.

The boy from last night, Danny Phantom, is there. He seems to have been the object to have broken the sidewalk. He was just peeling himself out of his indentation when a voice, that was not as annoying as Skulker's but still pretty damn grating on the ears, was heard.

"Behold, my arch-nemesis Danny Phantom, I Box Ghost have struck you down with my cubes of awesome destructive CHAOS. BEWARE!" **Okay, that's embarrassing for Phantom to have such an annoying enemy. Box ghost? **

"Not you again! How did you manage to get out already? I just put you, your girlfriend, and Skulker back into the zone six hours ago!"

"It is because, Phantom, I master of all the cardboard and square am the most cunning of your enemies."

"You are lot of things Boxie, persistent, annoying, persistent, loud, persistent, and crazy but you are not cunning."

"You said persistent three times."

"You are very, very persistent."

"You sound like Walker"

"Whatever, doesn't matter I have the thermos out and there are no boxes near you so bu-bye for now." Taking out the thermos from last night Danny sucks the offending persistent ghost into the container. A howl of curses about non-square containers is bellowed from the ghost as he is sucked into the device. Danny seems to notice us and changes his posture consciously. He takes an odd pose like something you see a hero would take after he saves the day. Which in this case I guess he did. He says," never fear citizens your friendly locale hero Danny Phantom has vanquished the evil ghost." He said this all in a very forced heroic voice. Definitely not the voice he was using last night. He quickly zips away before me or Sal can say anything.

"Was that a ghost?" Sal asks.

"I don't know but that wasn't the first time I have seen that boy before. I saw him last night and talked to him for a bit. I really hope his behaviour just now was for show because he did not talk or behave like that last night."

"Really? That happened last night?"

"Yeah. But we can talk about this later we still need to get to school and stuff."

* * *

Finishing the last stretch to the school we manage to get a teacher who was just entering the school to point us in the right direction. Getting my schedule I see that my first class is literature with Mr. Lancer. Good a class I will have no problem in to start my day. Looking down both hallways I quickly get an understanding on how the rooms are labelled. Heading in the direction I suspect that will lead me to class. Finally reaching my class I check the time on my phone. The display reads 8:10 A.M. I am ten minutes late. After a quick inhale, I knock on the door. A moment passes before the door swings open and an older gentleman with a bolding head and large stomach greets me. This must be my literature professor, Mr. Lancer.

The man greets and asks," Hello miss. Can I help you?"

"Hi. Umm. I hope so, is this Mr Lancer's Literature class? I am a new student here and he is my first class." I say to the man and look back down at my schedule double checking the information.

"Yes, you must be Luminosa Voldair. Correct? I had been informed about your transfer several days ago. Please come in."

Stepping into the classes I am greeted by nearly twenty stranger's faces. I smile shyly already feeling butterflies in the pit of my stomach from the dozens of eyes on me. They are all murmuring to one another probably about the new kid. Mr Lancer addresses the students.

"Student's settle down please." The dozens of hushed whispers are silenced." This is Miss Voldair" he introduces; he used my last name only I can't have that. "She will be attending Casper high from now on. Would you like to introduce yourself Miss Voldair?"

Gulping, I nod and begin." Hello my name is Luminosa but I really prefer Luna." Speaking directly to Mr Lance." And if you wouldn't mind, sir, could you not use my last name by its' self like that?"

"Why? Your surname is quite peculiar but it is quite nice."

"Yes sir and I agree the name is fantastic, but you see I have not yet attained the right to be called by just my family name yet." I inform already expecting the next questions that comes along with this topic.

"Attain the right you say. Why do you require such a thing for just a name?" He inquires curiously.

"It is a part of my culture to put it simply. Either you are the only remaining member of that name or you achieve some form of greatness can someone be simply referred to by their last name."

"That is a very fascinating cultural trait it seems very foreign. And well you look very I don't want to say Caucasian but that is the closest I can guess."

"Yes I take very much from my mother but my brother take almost completely from my father."

"oh my. I am quite interested in seeing your brother Luminosa." I see movement outside of the small window on the door.

"Well if you're very interested you could invite him in. he is skulking by the door right now. No doubt keeping an eye on me again."

Mr Lancer is surprised at my proposal but smiles and moves toward the door and beckons Sal inside. Sal stepping inside cause gasps by many of the students.

Sal waves with a cocky grin while walking in. gosh how can he be so calm with so many strangers. When he walks in he comes to a stop right beside me. "Hi I am Salazar Voldair."

Standing beside each other is extremely odd. Even though we are siblings we look nothing alike aside from out irises but even those look faintly different due to our skin tones somehow.

Mr Lancer asks," Not that it isn't extremely brotherly of you, but shouldn't you be in class like your sister?"

Sal shrugs unabashedly at the inquiry and says," I figure it being my first day I probably won't get in trouble for being late." He smiles at his reasoning for his presence.

"Yes I would suppose you would get away with just a warning when you do decide to attend your class. I do hope this does not become a habit for either of you. I don't need to be dealing with another chronically tardy student like mister Fenton. Who, by some strange miracle has come to class today on time and with intact complete homework." He looks to the back rows of the class. I happen to recognize two of the faces in the back rows. There is Tucker Foley and Danny sitting in the way back.

Catching something Lancer said I ask," Fenton? Is that a family name? I live across from a building with a big sign that says that."

Several students have looks of disgust on their faces when I mention this. One of them is a muscly boy with blonde hair in a letterman jacket who sneers, "You live across from Fentonio? Better be careful, freakiness is contagious."

A girl in the back rows near Danny and tucker reprimands," Shove off Dash, he is not a freak. Especially when compared to a Neanderthal like you." Focusing on her I see that she is a rather short girl with black hair and violet eyes.

Another student come to his aid by saying," No one asked you witch. Fenton is as freaky as they come. His parents hunt ghosts for a living and if that wasn't weird enough they are trying to kill my boyfriend, Danny Phantom."

**Seriously? I am living next to ghost hunters? Man I wish they were aliens instead. What more this girl is dating Phantom? She must be attacked by ghosts constantly due to their relationship.**

"First off Paulina," Tucker says," you are not dating the 'ghost-boy', Phantom, or even inviso-bill. Secondly, did you or did you not date Fenton for a whole week. No matter how much you deny I have video and pictures of that whole week."

"He has a point Paulina, you did date him freshman year and his parents were doing all the things you just said but at the time you didn't have a problem with him or his folks." A pretty girl with long blonde hair said.

"I still think you guys are making that up. And I am still waiting for (Host of Punked name) to come out and say it was all a joke."

"Moby Dick people, this conversation is getting out of hand and most of it is probably overwhelming our two new students." Mr Lancer howls. Taking in a deep breath lancer turns away from the class and addresses Sal," Thank you for accompanying your sister, again is was very kind of you, but I believe it is time you made your way over to your class now."

"Yes sir" Sal smiles at me and encourages quietly," good luck sis, try to make some friends before school is done" He makes his way towards the door but stops and turns and says," I also want to hear about this famous ghost kid when you get home since he seems like a popular topic and you have already met him and all." He finally leaves heading towards his class in the senior wing.

Paulina gasps," You have already met my ghost boy?"

'**Oh, Crap. What am I supposed to say if this girl if she really does knows Phantom? She might ask him about me but no one is supposed to know I have two forms. I need to stall somehow, until I think of a believable story. Damn you Sal, look at the mess you put me in. your presence has backfired and I am now in a hot seat.**

I say cautiously," I don't think Sal meant met. I told him about last night when I was taking a walk through the park. You see…" I try stalling until my story forms more concretely" there was this robot or something that fell out of the sky, and ice, and errr… a tiger oh and a giant pit bull there umm… I am rambling but, the thing is I did not meet whoever he is. I just sorta eavesdropped on all the stuff that happened last night. He did introduce himself to me today! But he was acting weird… of just different compared to yesterday." I gulp hoping that my rambling won't encourage more questions.

Danny raises his hand lancer see it sighs out," Do you need the facilities again Daniel?"

"umm. No Mr Lancer, I wanna ask Luna about last night."

"Okay go ahead." I gulp again.

"Wasn't there umm another person there? You know besides Skulker, Phantom, and the animals."

"No I don't think so I only saw those three." I say truthfully. **Wait a second. I forgot about myself! Should I correct myself? Why would Danny think there was another person? Unless, **I consider **he was there to. I don't remember seeing him there last night, and it was pretty bright that night because of the moon but it is possible there were people out that night.**' I freak out inside." Yes you are right Danny there was another person that night. A woman was there too" I answer vaguely.

"The ghost boy was with another woman! I will rip her eyes out" Paulina vows. I am freaking out a little. **This girl's obsession with phantom is dangerous!**

"Did you hear what they were talking about that night" Danny continues undisturbed by Paulina's outburst.

"No they were pretty far off" **Stop asking questions Danny!**

"Did you see what she could do?" **listen to my silent please dammit!**

"I I I…" I stutter out.

"Daniel please can't you see you are a bother Luminosa? Obviously she must have been very frightened that night. She is still new to Amity and she has already had the misfortune of seeing some of the most dangerous ghosts we have ever encountered." Mr Lancer says. He looks at me with a look of sympathy for me. I smile gratefully at him.

Danny looks as if he wants to continue but stops when tucker nudges him. His face turns apologetic and says," I'm sorry Luna, my questions weren't very tactful. Please forgive me."

"It's fine Danny. I guess ghosts are a common topic for most of you right?" I reason out making Danny's believed transgression more understandable.

"Not for all of us." Another student responds. She has a scowl on her face." Danny phantom himself ruined my life! And honestly if it wasn't for his cousin I would destroy him… If I could do such a thing which I can't! There is one ghost I hate above all else though, Vlad Plasmius. That girl you saw with Phantom better not be with him."

"Rightttt… Mr Lancer, can I take a seat now?"

"Sure, just share some of your favourite pastimes and you can take a seat."

"Haha. I actually have a lot. I love cooking something I got from both of my parents, I also exercise a ton for fun and out of necessity, but my biggest passion is reading."

"Ahh… You won't much trouble for this class will you? Right sorry class that was a longer introduction than normal wasn't it" most of the kids have smiles because of the distraction from lancer's lectures." You can take the empty desk next to Samantha, Luminosa. Raise your hand please." The girl who called the jock boy dash a Neanderthal raised her hand. She seemed a bit irritated with Lancer for some reason. I move towards her and take the empty seat on her left." Do you have the text book for this class?" Mr Lancer asks me.

"No, sir."

"Miss Manson if you would please share yours until Luminosa can requisition one from the school."

"No problem sir" she doesn't seem irritated with Mr Lancer, **I wonder what set her off.** She turns to me and says," Hi Luna, I also prefer being called Sam."

"Hi Sam, thanks for sharing your textbook. What are we learning about now?"

"We read the Odyssey a few days. Have you read it or at least watched it?"

"Yes I have. This shouldn't be too difficult for me to take part in."

The class period passed without incident. I was able to participate in the discussion of the many setbacks the characters of the Odyssey encountered. Mr Lancer seemed quite happy to have another student who actually read for the sake of reading.

I had 3 other classes following my literature class. Biology, history and then geometry, I was able to sit next to Sam in biology and Tucker in History and Danny in geometry. Danny did however have to leave halfway through and did not come back. Before, I knew it, it was time for lunch.

* * *

After getting through the queue for the lunch line I had to do one of the most difficult things for a new student. Find a place to sit. Everywhere I looked there were packed tables with chattering kids. The canteen is a perfect place to see the separation of the social status quo of a school. I saw the popular kids sitting together pointedly ignoring the other social cliques or laughing derisively in the direction of one person or group or another. I saw the opposite end of the spectrum where the geeks and nerds congregated discussing everything from computer parts to the previous night's science fiction show. All the social groups were doing one thing or another that separated them from the other groups.

I did however find a small table that could comfortably fit five people completely empty. For now I will sit here until I find a group I can join. Sitting down I took a moment to look around again hoping to see a familiar face before I dug into the cafeteria slop.

"Hey Luna! Mind if we join you?" I am asked by a vaguely familiar voice behind me. Gripping the back of my seat I turn to address the speaker. It is Tucker and Danny.

"Sure I could all the friendly company I can get." I grin at them, but my grin fades when I see their lunch trays. Actually just Tucker's tray, it was literally piled up with meat. They take two seats across from me of the four remaining seats and put their bags on another leaving only one other empty seat on my right.

Tucker has already begun eating but Danny is rubbing the back of his neck not eating his sandwich. He looks up at me and says," I am really sorry about earlier in class Luna."

"Which class? Geometry or literature? By the way I have your book you were sharing with me."

Danny's cheeks flushed from embarrassment," For both it seems. Thanks for hanging onto my book for me." I slide the book across the table and Danny takes it and slips it into his messy pack.

Tucker is stuffing his face quite thoroughly which I comment on," Gee. Tucker you have a seriously intense love for meat. I hope you never run out of the animal kind I'd hate for you to develop a more…Homosapien."

Tucker stops eating and looks completely gob stuck at my concern. He responds indignantly," I would not eat people Luna!"

Danny is hunched over from his raucous laughter and finally manages to rasp out," Tucker!(wheeze) I hope… me or Sam are not around you if… you run out of meat… and try to imitate… HAHA a Zombie!... You wouldn't actually want to eat people if there was no other meat would you?"

"I just said I wouldn't!"

"I know I know I am just teasing just a little friendly revenge on your teasing I might add."

"Thanks a lot Luna. It isn't going to be easy to get him to stop now. I will bet he is going to be using the same jokes for the next week… no next month!"

"Yeah thanks Luna! Sincerely. You have no idea how much he deserves it!" Danny exclaimed.

"You're welcome I aim to make enemies and allies alike; one more than the other."

Hi Tucker, Danny and Luna. Are you joining us for lunch today?" Sam says while taking the last free seat.

"Hi Sam thanks for sharing your textbook and no I think it's more these two goofs having lunch with me. They joined me. Good thing you are sitting next to me. Me and Danny are worried he might expand his diet to human flesh." Danny and I laugh again at Tucker's expense. Tucker laughs sarcastically at my verbal jab.

"Gosh. Do I have to be more concerned by you and not Danny?"

Sam laughs and informs," making fun of tucker is always fun." she says good-naturedly, "This is actually our table" She slides my tray forward showing some carved initials separated by slashes. DF/SM/TF

I press my index finger into the slight groove in the wood. Tapping on the TF initials I say," So who's the school vandal?"

"Danny." Tucker and Sam both say.

Danny asks, "Is that what we usually sound like tucker?"

Tucker laughs and jeers," No you and Sam is much funnie…yeouch!" Tucker jostles from an unseen blow. Sam is looking as innocent as girl wearing combats and purple lipstick can.

Sam takes out a Swiss army knife from her boot and says," Danny took my knife when I wasn't look sophomore year and decided to be the bad-boy the teachers think he is."

"Danny has a bad boy image? That's hilarious I cannot imagine it!"

Looking back down at the table I trace the letters with my finger. Touching the TF I say," Tucker Foley," touching the SM," Sam Manson," touching the DF," and Danny fff… what is your last name Danny?" I question.

"Fenton." He says simply.

* * *

**An: There it is Luna now knows that the Fentons' have a son and it is none other that Danny big surprise for Luna amirite? It is a pretty mixed bag on what her disposition will be towards Danny now she knows his last name. on the one hand he seems nice enough and other he was just a smidgen to interested in her close encounter last night and there also is the small fact that Mr. Fenton nearly smashed her family. What will happen next! Anyhoo! PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED IT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so Danny is actually Daniel Fenton. No big deal, sure it is an uncommon name; that sounds so odd coming from me. Maybe, there are more than one Fenton family here in Amity? No need to make an unnecessary scene. Clarification. Yeah that's what I needs. A little more information will do just that.**

"So," I begin trying to find my words as I go," are there any other Fenton family's in this town?"

Tucker answers," Nope," he says making the P pop," the only Fenton family left is Danny's."

I am startled at this declaration looking at Danny for some explanation. Sam noticing my distress realises the way Tucker's answers startled me and clarifies," What tucker means is the Fenton families besides Danny's moved away after his family moved to Amity."

Danny looks extremely embarrassed by this. Ruffling the back of his head he starts explaining," You see Luna, my family isn't the most normal. I am sure you saw my house and all of the…" he pauses looking for the right words to describe his neon sign and potential UFO on his roof. Seeing a lack of confusion on my face on what he is trying to say he drops the sentence.

Getting back on tangent he continued," The other Fentons were in no way related to my family. There were several families here. One of them had one of the biggest families we had ever seen. They were all important members of the community. Some of them were policemen, teachers and the mother of the big family was a doctor at the hospital."

"If they had such strong presence in this community why would any one of them leave?" I ask," all of them?"

Danny reinforces," Yes, because of the-"Danny is interrupted.

Sam supplied," Shunning"

Tucker added," Bullying"

Danny included," Getting fired"

This continued around the trio for a while including several vague actions and a few rather disturbing specific anecdotes that were witnessed around school.

"Okay! I think I get why they left but more importantly what would cause this town that is supposedly a great place to live" I say sarcastically considering the whole super-powered beings that as far as the students can tell need a superhero to be their mediator." to turn in on itself the way you three describe?" **I really hope the reason for the mass exodus of Fentons was not caused by the big orange man and his RV.** I shuddered at the possibilities of the metal monstrosity again.

Sam sighs and says," The Fenton name lost a lot of respect. Very quickly and I can't stress how quickly enough. Don't get me wrong, honestly every Fenton I have ever met has had a good heart. They have always been looking for the best interest of the town. Their children were some of the most educated, kind and popular students in the school. And I am not talking about the fake popularity that came with a pretty face or how far you could throw a football. These kids were friends with everyone their spectrum of interests stretched in every direction. I was on pretty good terms with most of them.

Danny added, "Bullying had only been a myth amongst us many years back. The Fentons played a big role in keeping the peace even their kids. You could not do anything bad to another student without earning some degree of discipline from the other Fentons . It sounds rough but it kept the school clean of the cliché drama like other schools. When they left the standards here dropped."

Tucker continued," Even when they were being targeted by nearly the entire school and town they held strong. My family was one of the few exceptions to the town's behaviour and that was only because one of the Fentons, who was a cop, saved my father. The details are unimportant the only thing that mattered was that my dad owes that Fenton family his life. He even wanted to stand by them through their hard time, but they asked him not to." Tuckers smiles and says, "The Fentons had such a hero complex. Sure Danny has the biggest one me and Sam have ever seen but even his older sisters get in on the whole saving shtick. Definitely a Fenton thing."

Still completely dumbstruck from the both glowing and tarnished description of the other Fentons from Sam and Tucker I completely miss what tucker said about Danny and his sister. Murmuring to myself," Guardians, educators, and a healer?** All these titles are some of the greatest respect and this town did these terrible things to them of all people?**" Looking up at Danny I see he is not at all mystified at the town's behaviour but is sad about them. Before I can ask Tucker continues.

"When they left the town pretty much everything went back to how it was before. A lot of good people were gone but people went back to being good enough folk. But the school… a school so energized from being cruel to other students didn't bounce back. When the Fenton children left, the schools needed a new hierarchy, so to speak. This new group the A-list created a new standard where money, looks, and athleticism were the foundations of being cool. Most Fentons had one two or even all three of these things. But like Sam said they had other qualities too and almost none of the bad. When the Fentons finally left, after months of the hellish torture, the kids who came from families that didn't have these essential characteristics took the Fentons place. Not as the schools standard of what was good but for the school's scapegoat for all the senseless aggression."

**I wanted a little information on the Fenton family and I get this? This explains so much about the school. Sure television books and most other media make useless characters like this to advance plot or develop a character but these behaviours this cruelty doesn't happen in real life nearly as much as is implied. Well except for online social media but there is a psychological explanation for that behaviour. To find an explanation for this rampant behaviour in a school is nearly impossible yet here I am in a town against all odds that has ghosts and bullying I don't know which one I am more surprised at seeing.**

"I understand why this school acts the way it does but why did they get terrorized in the first place?" I ask still waiting for the clarification to questions I had no idea I would be asking.

Danny raises his hand," I should probably answer this one since my family is the cause." With a heavy sigh Danny begins," You have no problems believing ghosts exist since you saw four of them last night." **Great they think I am a ghost in my other form just what I need.**" You had an experience that can't be easily explained away. Kind of like how some religious folk get that one special encounter and they just can't be dispelled of their beliefs no matter what you say to them. The other Fentons were smart and whenever they needed clarification on something they could ask the right questions all the time. So when my family barrelled into town setting up equipment, taking readings all over the city in hazmat gear it drew the attention of the entire town. The other Fentons and some other families approached my family. Honestly my dad is a big goofball who can't read a rooms tension to save his life, literally and I mean literally not figuratively he could seriously die with his lack of tact. So when he started blabbering on about ghosts most of the people already left.

Danny laughs and mutters something about the unfair irony of the situation and continues, "Unfortunately, the other Fentons were willing to tough it out a little longer. So when my mom comes in presenting evidence, arguments, and a bunch of other stuff that appealed to the more educated Fentons it got their attention." Danny pauses and clarifies," educated in the sense of science and stuff none of the Fentons are dumb. All that my mom had to say about the existence of ghosts were spot on which were even more verified when ghosts started popping up all over the town. The other Fentons were already gone when this started happening unfortunately. So the town wasn't inclined to jump on the bandwagon against the ecto-horde threat in the past. So when she started talking about the dangers of sed ecto-plasmic entities did things go badly."

Danny begins speaking more softly reluctant to continue," Here is a family completely altruistic presented with an issue of a threat from another dimension. Honestly some ghosts aren't that bad, some just want to be left alone. But now there is all of a sudden an influx of crazy Fentons in the town's eyes. My parent's ideas on ghosts 'infected' the other Fentons. So now there are other Fentons who see the need for anti-ghost weapon caches, emergency supplies, and even bunkers that could prevent most ghosts from getting in. most of the town during the beginning of this crusade hoped that their Fentons would snap out of it. When they showed no signs of slowing down, that's when things got bad for them."

"Gosh, that must have been hard for them. Since the rampancy of ghosts is so apparent now. Did the town apologize?" I question thinking that maybe after someone finds themselves in the wrong with people who were their friends they would do the logical course of action.

Sam scoffs and says," Why would they? None of them had any pressure put on them to apologize aside from us and Danny's sister. But they wouldn't listen to a bunch a kids about how they mistreated people whose foresight probably saved them in the whole Pariah Dark incident."

"That sort of thing happens enough I know a few incidents where some country or another still hasn't apologized for their transgressions. What is Pariah Dark?"

"The biggest threat this town has ever seen…" there was a noticeable pause as if Danny were carefully deciding what was pertinent to my question." He had an army of Ghosts, a right-hand man as a knight who has some pretty serious powers. And that isn't even the worst. He pulled the entire town into the ghost zone. My parents have a working ghost portal and even that is pretty big, a bus could fit through it, but uses so much energy that the house's electrical system had to be completely overhauled to handle the load. How many bus sized portals do you think it would take to cover the area of the town?"

Ignoring his question either rhetorical or because I don't have any experience in the power consumption of a working inter-dimensional portal. "Well it's not in the Ghost zone any more so you must have found a way to get out right?" I ask.

Sam answers," The town didn't do anything. It was Danny's parents who provided the means to defeat Pariah, but it was Phantom who was the one who guided the weapon. Which I still think was a completely reckless move by the way."

"Why?"

Tucker answers," The weapon was a suit of armour that linked up with the user. It provided an interactive exoskeleton. Hence the name, Fenton Ecto-Skeleton. Besides the obvious benefit of absorbing blows that would otherwise kill normal people it increased the wearers physical abilities by how much was it Danny? A hundred or a thousand? Doesn't matter, the thing is using it burns the user as the fuel. I don't to tell you what that implies. Do I?"

"No, you don't, that sounds pretty bad. What did that look like I wonder? The white haired boy ghost I saw last night looked pretty beat up but he was still doing some amazing things if all the ice was his work. A hundred or a thousand times more? Sounds positively monstrous. Why didn't a human use it though? Or did the Phantom live here before he died and felt obligated?"

Danny considers the several questions I had asked and explains," No HUMAN" Danny stresses," saw the fight with the suit against Pariah but my mom said using the suit incapacitated my dad to the point where he couldn't even leave the lab without help. My dad wanted to use it on Pariah but was stopped by my mom before he could. And yeah Phantom did live here before but his identity has been a pretty big secret and a much discussed topic."

**O man and I wanted to chew the Fenton pariah** (AN:I am sorry:( ) **out because he nearly killed me and my family? Sure I would prefer not to die but if he was willing to wear a suit he designed and knew was potentially going to kill him for the sake of a town that as Danny as his friends explained completely disregarded his profession. Than I am glad I didn't but I am so ashamed that I even thought of anything mean about him. I should stop mom before she does it in the fun way of teaching people to be more careful and instead just go with the less fun but friendlier way.**

"I just wanted to find out if your pops was the one who nearly killed us in his RV." I inform guiltily.

Startled by my revelation, Danny squeezes the bridge of his nose and sighs out," That was who caused your near accident yesterday? I am so sorry. He doesn't realise how bad a driver he is when he is in the FFAV. In any other car he drives like a normal person."

Hoping to get off the topic of Danny's dad and my guilt I change topics, "I can almost guess from your family's nact for naming things but just for the sake of it. What is FFAV?"

"Fenton Family Assault Vehicle"

"So do all your families' invention have their name attached to them?"

"No, some are puns. Is that better or worse?" Danny asks looking between us.

Tucker and Sam shrug in tandem.

"I dunno. What is the name of one of the punned inventions?" I ask.

Stretching out his arms and wiggling his fingers Danny says in a pseudo spooky voice," The Boooooo-merang"

Cringing a bit I decide, "I am going to go with worse."

"Figured as much. No one likes puns but at least their great at making the person or object appear as less of a threat."

AN**: Okay that turned out differently than I expected… you guys are probably wondering what the deal with the added Fenton family is. They may or not be good guys only the loyal readers will find out. What happens when a person is faced with a threat nobody heeds? Do they become villains or heroes? What about groups of likeminded people? These are important questions. **

**You guys were probably expecting me to chew Jack out here sorry to fool you. I have notes on a lot of the characters and seeing my note about jack Fenton willing to make a grand sacrifice required research. He is a complete buffoon who can't do a lot of things but he is certainly one thing. A good man. He doesn't get enough credit in my opinion. Just my two-cents. Also the time between the next chapters might be even longer now than usual. I am sorry to any fans who I have somehow captured. But school is starting up again YAY! Time to learn! Bleh.**

**As well as the need to research what the likely date is after the episode D-stabilized which is the latest episode to have occurred if it isn't obvious from my previous chapter. I have a planetarium program that should let me plan out the events of the story with a more realistic timeline that is crucial to Luna's powers. **

**And a final thing, I just can't imagine a school behaving the way it does realistically. Another reason for the other Fenton family. I wanted to create a likely scenario that made this aggressive school seem possible and the popularity to change into what it is in canon. **

**Sorry for the long author's note. If you liked or hated it leave a review. Anything and everything on your mind! Especially clarification! if i left anything that need more clarity please ask it may have been an oversight on my part! Thanks again for reading and I hope you look forward to my next chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so after a smidge of research in the time that the phantom universe probably left off of after D-stabilized i have concluded that it would be some time in spring perhaps. at prologue the date would be april 1 2007. it is a full moon that night in america and a Sunday. living in another timezone really gave me a head ache even with the planetarium program. hehe 7 chapters already and it hasn't even been a full 24 hours?**

* * *

After the intense conversation about the towns history of it's inhabitants and biggest ghost occupation it had ever seen the topics drifted into more simple realms. Sam was able to point out to me that there was in fact a book store she frequented often that contrary to it's name the skulk and lurk. Also operated as a poetry reading hub, a café and book store. I had enthusiastically expressed interest in the trifecta of services and Sam had graciously offered to be my companion on my first patronage there. Tucker had voiced his complete backing of Nasty Burger's food as delicious. I had been trying to find out from tucker if the food was also clean as it was healthy so when I heard a gasp from Danny's general direction I didn't who or why they gasped.

Observing Danny I noticed he was actively scanning the lunch room for something.** Is he afraid of something? It looks like he is about to get hit and he can't do anything about it.** "You okay Danny? You are looking a little frayed around the edges."

Danny shot a look between Tucker and Sam with an intensity that could convey an entire idea. Tucker and Sam make a nearly imperceptible nod of acknowledgement.** Wonder what they are saying with just a look and a nod.**

"I'm fine" he says crisply waving his hand in dismissal of my unnecessary concern," I just need to go to a lavatory." He rises from his seat slings his bag over his shoulder and sliding his left over tray in tuckers direction." I don't have and iron stomach like tucker." Danny chuckles lightly and dashes away. Tucker is a little miffed at Danny's playful jab and retreat but makes no move to stop him.

"Did they do something different with the lunches today?" I ask wondering if the food was really the cause of Danny's abrupt exit.

"No. still the same government approved murder." Sam answers broodingly.

Tucker who was frowning around a mouthful of Danny's food retorted," I don't care what you call it Sam as long as I keep getting it."

"How can you be so unfeeling? Have you watched the video I sent to you yet? I am sure you would at least reduce how much of the poor animals you condemn because of your diet if you watched it!"

"No I haven't. And with good reason my suspension of disbelief keeps me happy. I am not going to look into a box that seems to likely to have something I don't want to see and don't tell me it's close-minded or something. You do the same thing except I tell you the stuff in your box is actually something nice because I already looked into it."

Dual emotions splayed across Sam's face, one anger and the other embarrassment. Gritted teeth, clenched fists was her anger but the red tint on her cheeks was definitely embarrassment. Fwoosh. **Did something just go over my head?**

"Hi. Still here guys. Mind telling me what's got Sam in such a knot I would rather avoid getting her angry."

"Sam's just a little pee-"

"Stop talking Tucker." Interrupted Sam with a glare that could peel paint.

Pouting tucker complains," Come on Sam. The entire school, including the teachers, what's wrong with Luna knowing about you and Da-"

"So help me Tucker I will find a new way to hurt you." Sam threatened.** How do you run out of ways to hurt people?**

"I am all for teasing friends, but if what you are trying to tell me will get you hurt and I will likely learn about it some other way. Maybe you shouldn't tell me. Danny seems to think you are worth keeping out of harms way so maybe I should too."

Tucker thinking this over sighs and nods. Sam eases back into her seat content to finish off her fruit salad. Just as both Tucker and Sam finish their meal Danny returns.

**Funny I figured he would have had to have been away longer than that.**

Danny drops his bag which seems to be a bit bulkier than it was before he left and Danny seems a whole lot more clam.

"I hope you remembered to wash up before coming back." I say jokingly.

"What why would I wash?" Danny asks innocently.

"You did go to the lavatory didn't you?" I ask perplexed with a tinge of disgust. **GERMS!**

A dawning look followed by a subtle cringe. "Right. The restrooms. Umm… I didn't need to go to the bathroom because because my stomach ache went away." He says more as a question.** Total lie but no germs. Would I be happier with germs or a lie?**

"Liar" I say as if it is the plainest thing under the sun.

"I'm not lying." Danny says not angrily but more afraid than anything else.** Yeeash. Over reaction much. What does he expect me to do rip the world right out from under his feet.**

"Most people would laugh it off." I say off-handedly," Well that is at least my experience with such things. You got… I don't know, emotional would be the best word. About me calling you out on it. If you don't want to tell me the truth just say so. I am not exactly in a position to be making any demands."

Surprised at my willingness to let his lie go his tension that looked like enough to make an elephant jump eased out of his posture. Back in his boyish slouch he smiles and says," Thanks Luna I don't want to lie to you. I don't want to lie at all. I just" he sighs heavily," I need too."

"As long as your lies don't hurt anybody who cares?" I ask almost with a philosophical air.

"What about lies that hurt less than the truth?" He asks almost pleadingly. **Wow. I almost want to invade in his privacy if he is this worried about it.**

"Depends on the circumstances I guess. If a lie eventually told often enough exceeds the pain of the truth well…" i pause," I think you get the point." I inform neutrally not willing to lean in any direction with not nearly enough information to base my decision.

Before the topic can continue the bell rings signalling the end of Lunch." My next class is Cooking and then Phys. Ed. Any of you guys have those classes?"

"You got Sam in P.E. do you know where your next class is and the gym?" Danny asks.

Remembering the aerial view from last night the gym location is no problem. "The Gym yes, not cooking though. Just point me in the general direction I am sure my nose will tell me enough."

The three of them laugh lightly and point me out one of the cafeteria's doors and give a few more simple directions. As I walk away I hear Danny asking Sam and Tucker to hold up. The cooking class is pretty far away so I can't stick around to hear what they talk about or I may be late. Leaving the clammer of the canteen and entering the flow of students away from Danny, Tucker, and Sam. I make my way towards my next class. Unaware of just what exactly transpired in the few minuets Danny wasn't with us.

* * *

_**Okay that was pretty good. So another slight cliffy to a short chapter. I really should have combined this chapter and the previous one together. But I figured I added quite a bit of information that would be eventually important to the story in the previous chapter. So the two chapters are separate. The next chapter will be my first POV change. Danny will take the helm. Which ghost did Danny encounter? what happened? you don't know but i do. read my next chapter and find out!or guess. that's fun i am hoping i am not so predictable that most of you would figure it out.**_

_**Again guys read and review! Even just pointing out errors in my sentences or maybe I said something that isn't a part of canon. Some encouragement would be great too! I would keep writing this regardless but nice words would definitely get me right in the feels.**_


End file.
